Cervantes Selestino
| birthday = December 1st | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 189 lbs | aspect = Destiny | hole = Unknown | affiliation = Espada, Hueco Mundo | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = Casilda Selestino | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Centurión | story debut = None | roleplay debut = None | japanese voice = Shinichiro Miki | english voice = Anthony Howell }} Cervantes Selestino (セルバンテスセレステーノ, Serubantes Suseresutēno) Personality Cervantes is the embodiment of arrogance and self-righteousness; a being who truly believes that he is well and above all other forms of life. Anyone standing before him is no more important than a trash can or a pawn, an object whose only purpose is to be moved in a direction that would be beneficial to him. A person's status means virtually nothing to Cervantes, for both kings, generals and peasants alike are all equally insignificant in his eyes. This arrogant nature stems from Cervantes' deeply held convictions and belief that his actions help to lay the foundations for a prosperous and rapturous destiny for all planes of existence. His ultimate goal is to unlock the true potential of his Aspect of Death, the Aspect of "Destiny," and use it's latent power to alter the world's current course towards a more desirable future, a future in which all manner of strife and struggle cease to be. A grateful future. Socially, Cervantes is very civil and forthcoming, carrying the composure and demeanor of a true gentlemen. Even around enemies and rivals, he maintains a respectful tone, though in these particular instances he can sometimes fall into a habit of patronizing them, indicating that his usual demeanor is little more than a facade. This will occasionally seep out when he is conversing with his allies or superiors, speaking to them with respect and even sometimes reverence, but still carrying that lingering hint of mockery. For those that he is truly acquainted with, or who have somehow managed to call him "friend," Cervantes can be much more casual and friendly in speech, and can be very attentive in conversation. Even then, his attentiveness exists as a means of learning as much about his allies as possible, and using whatever information they divulge to him for future use should they ever try to betray him, or vice versa. Cervantes's primary goal in life is to find and slay the previous surviving members of Sōsuke Aizen's Espada, and acquire their corresponding Aspect of Death for his own use. His previous status as the crown jewel experiment of the former Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz, granted him a great wealth of knowledge on the former Espada. Many of his allies note that he has a strange aura about him, and tend to feel uneasy whenever he enters their space, feeling that something dreadful has surrounded and encompassed them. The feeling and smell of death, not of rot and decay, but of sheer cold and inevitability seem to follow him about, and this makes people, even those stronger than him, try to avoid contact or interaction with him. He also has a penchant for playing loud orchestral music in his quarters, which can sometimes upset or annoy his comrades. He prefers European culture and customs as opposed to many of his more Eastern influenced peers, and his quarters are noted to have many elaborate and even somewhat excessive amounts of European-inspired art and designs. This preference also extends to his tastes in beverages, as he is very fond of English made tea and drinks it almost exclusively. His skill in making tea is so great, he often caters to his fellow Espada during meetings by serving said tea to them. History Powers and Abilities Aspect of Death Utilization Cervantes' most notable and most dangerous power is his ability to channel and harness the abilities of deceased Espada and, more importantly, weaponize their corresponding Aspect of Death. These abilities become available for him to use anywhere within the range of his Spiritual Pressure, and thus anyone within range of his Spiritual Pressure becomes vulnerable to their effects. While he is only capable of using one Aspect of Death at a time, he is able to switch out between them relatively easy. *'Destiny' (運命, Unmei): Cervantes states that, while he is capable of utilizing his own Aspect of Death like the others, he can only do so after he has acquired at least ten other Aspects first. Despite this, he himself does not know what the power does specifically, but he claims that it will have a lasting, and potentially devastating effect on all planes of existence. *'Time' (時間, Jikan): Using this Aspect of Death allows Cervantes to alter the flow of time within any given object that he touches physically so that it accelerates rapidly. Touching an apple, for instance, will cause it to rapidly decompose and rot away within a manner of seconds. If Cervantes makes contact with an opponent, he can apply this same effect to the area in question, such as touching their heart and cause it to rapidly deteriorate and lead to a cardiac arrest. This ability also creates a sort of "Time Field" around Cervantes' immediate position; any hostile action that comes into contact with this field will be slowed to a considerable degree, giving Cervantes ample time to respond and counter the action. This can be used against ranged attacks as well, slowing them down to a point where Cervantes can counter them relatively easily. This ability has a serious drawback, however, in that the time field can only be maintained while stationary. Should multiple attacks be used at once while this ability is active, Cervantes will have a considerably harder time countering them. **'Respira' (死の息吹 (レスピラ), Resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): While using "Time," Cervantes can release a highly potent black and purple wave of smoke that rapidly causes anything it touches to rot and decay. This technique can be used to destroy barriers and other defensive measures that his opponent may use against Cervantes. **'Gran Caída' (滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), Guran Kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Cervantes can also coat his Zanpakuto in the smoke generated by "Respira" and cause it to resemble the great axe used by the late Baraggan Louisenbairn, giving his sword swings a greater amount of range and stopping power, while also granting them the decaying effect of Respira itself. *'Emptiness' (空虚, Kūkyo): Cervantes's Spiritual Pressure causes the opponent's Spiritual senses to plummet, to a point where they are not capable of even feeling their own Spiritual Pressure. This applies to their other skills and knowledge as well, causing even those considered to be masters of their craft to gradually disconnect from all that they know. All of this in turn causes Cervantes' presence to become even more gargantuan to the opponent than it was before, as if they were a mere fish within a vast ocean. This grants him an unspeakable advantage in combat, for every move that he makes becomes almost impossible for the opponent to predict because Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure is now so unfathomable compared to their own in their mind. Cervantes describes the ability as "Making myself invincible by making my foe feel insignificant." **'Lanza del Relámpago' (雷霆の槍 (ランサ・デル・レランパーゴ), Ransa Deru Reranpāgo; Spanish for "Lance of the Lightning", Japanese for "Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Cervantes can generate incredibly potent javelins using his Spiritual Energy, granting him an additional weapon in his arsenal should he be disarmed. These indigo-colored javelins also create incredibly powerful explosions when they are thrown, large enough to rival the size of a fortress such as Los Noches. *'Despair' (絶望, Zetsubō): In channeling this Aspect of Death, Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure overwhelms those within his surrounding area and causes them to be overcome with an immense feeling of dread and despair, heavily wavering their resolve and making them almost incapable of fighting back against him. In most instances, utilizing this Aspect of Death paralyzes those who fall prey to it's effects. *'Intoxication' (中毒, Chūdoku): While using this Aspect of Death, Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure causes those within his vicinity to become drunkenly obsessed with him, to the point where he can very easily influence their minds and cloud their better judgment. He often uses this Aspect of Death to acquire more followers. **'Amor' (愛 (アモル), Amoru; Spanish and Japanese for "Love"): Cervantes generates a single eyeball within the palm of his left hand and aims it at the opponent or another object, creating a sun-shaped tattoo on their surface. As longs this tattoo is visible to the eye, Cervantes can take complete control of that object or person. He has demonstrated the ability to throw whatever he marks about like a ragdoll, making the ability very much resemble telekinesis. However, the technique is weak against Kidō-based techniques, and can be countered as such. *'Greed' (貪欲, Don'yoku): Unlike the other Aspects, "Greed" is an ability that Cervantes is able to keep perpetually active, even while using other Aspects. This aspect allows him to devour the powers and abilities of those that he has slain, as well as consume their Spiritual Pressure to reinforce his own. He can also consume power from those who are already dead. **'Aspect Manifestation': Arguably Cervantes' most sinister ability. The Aspect of Greed allows Cervantes to assume the likeness of anyone that he has consumed, taking on their appearance, muscle memory, knowledge and abilities. He is even capable of using the abilities of other Zanpakutō of Shinigami and Arrancar that have been devoured. If he is using this ability while exposed to sunlight, however, his appearance will revert back to normal. Natural Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': As an Espada, Cervantes boasts an incredibly high amount of Spiritual Energy, rivaling the likes of Captains and former Espada alike. Dense and cold, his Spiritual Energy creates an atmosphere of dread and anxiety when exerted, it's indigo colored hues and fluctuations all but too recognizable to those who have had the misfortune of experiencing it before. In addition to his massive amount of Spiritual Pressure, Cervantes has also demonstrated the ability to channel and harness his own power in ways that most Arrancar cannot even think of. **'Energy Blades': Cervantes can also form blades of energy around his hands to use in place of his Zanpakutō, and they can be used to equally devastating effect. Cervantes can even extend the lengths of these blades to reach distant targets, or to wipe out large groups of them at once. *'Master Swordsman': Cervantes is highly proficient in the art of sword combat, having demonstrated the capability of outclassing multiple opponents with his sword using only one hand. *'Hand to Hand Prowess': While not his most prominent skill in terms of his capabilities, Cervantes is more than capable of defending himself while unarmed. *'Master Strategist': *'Great Strength': *'Durability and Endurance': *'High Agility': *'Hierro' (イエロ, Iero, Spanish for "Iron"): *'Pesquisa' (ペスキサ, Pesukisa, Spanish for "Inquiry"): *'Descorrer' (デスコレール, Desukorēru, Spanish for "Drawing Opening"): *'Bala' (バラ, Bara, Spanish for "Bullet"): *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): The trademark technique of Hollow-kind, and one that Cervantes is particularly adept in utilizing. By concentrating his Spiritual Energy into a single point, Cervantes can release the condensed energy in the form of a large beam, capable of causing immense damage to anything in it's path. Despite it being such a commonly used technique, Cervantes cites it as his favorite, and claims that it is the "banner" of a Hollow's power. He has demonstrated the ability to fire his Cero blasts from either of his hands, the tip of his sword, or from the center of his mask without moving. His Cero are a deep indigo color. :*'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッ), Sero Metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"): Cervantes creates and charges multiple Cero orbs in front of him, before releasing a violent and relentless torrent of Cero blasts. Using this technique, Cervantes can fire thousands upon thousands of Cero at a time, and only the most experienced of combatants can hope to escape it. This attack is often used to repel entire armies at a time. :*'Cero Córnea' (視虚閃 (セロ・コルネア), Sero Korunea; Spanish for "Zero Cornea", Japanese for "Glancing Hollow Flash"): A specialized variation of the Cero in where the user condenses a highly powerful displaced Cero either inside of or next to an opponent and detonates it, creating an incredibly powerful explosion. This technique can only be used by Arrancar who are highly disciplined in the art of using Cero. Zanpakutō Centurión (ブラックプライア, Senchurion; Spanish for "Centurion", Japanese for "Black Prior"): Cervantes' Zanpakutō takes the form of a long dao sword with a black blade and violet colored handle. *'Resurrección': :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): The most powerful version of Cero that Espada-level Arrancar can utilize, Cero Oscuras is a noticeably larger Cero blast that is black in coloration and is extremely dangerous, capable of easily killing even Captain level opponents if they are careless. Cervantes can fire the blast from the tip of his fingers or from the tip of his sword. Each Cero Oscuras, while primarily black in color, also has a uniquely colored outline. In Cervantes' case, his outline is an indigo color. Quotes *''"Knowledge is only dangerous for those who aren't capable. Do I look like someone who is not capable?"'' *''"I find that pain is a very poor method of dealing with failure."'' *''"One thing you must always keep in mind when conducting business is that no amount of conviction can stave off one's deepest and most primal wants and desires."'' Trivia *The pictures used in this article were done for me by blazewb on Deviant Art. Please check out his Deviant Art page here: https://www.deviantart.com/blazewb